


Everybody has a crush on Barry

by Armiria



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armiria/pseuds/Armiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine is watching season one now, and as she has correctly pointed out, Barry is adorable, but somehow nobody seems to notice.<br/>What if they did? Here goes. Everybody has a mostly canon crush on Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody has a crush on Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Presumably, season one, before the Rogue Time.

  * **Eddie has a crush on Barry**



Because why not.

He loves Iris and all, but he just can’t help it.

Barry is just adorable, look at him!

And he stumbles on words, when Barry comes in unexpectedly.

And his eyes just tail him across the room.

And he always - like always -  tries to look over his shoulder, whenever Barry’s at the crime scene.

And he know’s that he’s hopeless about this geeky stuff, but Barry makes it sound soooo interesting, that Eddie’s mouth just hangs open when he listens.

Iris makes fun of him, saying he should probably date Barry instead, since he likes him so much.

But Eddie’s not gay.

Barry’s just too cute! Look at him!

  
  


  * **Cisco has a crush on Barry**



The dude can run faster than the speed of sound! Come on!

And he pulls that suit off too.

Cisco’s suit. He made it, you know.

And he gets. every. damn. reference.

Like Star Wars or Princess Bride - nothing goes past him.

And that one time they’ve tried to calculate how many insects Barry accidentally ingests daily when running, all Cisco could think of was the butterflies in his own stomach when he gets back. Safe. Smiling.

Barry Allen is a champion at smiling. Even though Cisco himself comes a close second, you just can’t beat those laughter lines running from the corners of his eyes.

One could say it’s contagious. And Cisco always - always - smiles back.

  
  


  * **Captain Singh has a crush on Barry**



The kid is always late. And Joe is always there to save him. And Captain is always there to watch him stumble and blush.

Ok, he’s a happily married man, but anyone can have a guilty pleasure, and if Captain’s is making one Barry Allen squirm, who’s there to judge him.

His husband probably.

But what happens in precinct stays in precinct.

Seriously though, he’s lanky and clumsy and no one in a million years could convince the Captain the kid is legal to drink.

He is though.

Legal that is.

  
  


  * **Leonard Snart has a crush on Barry**



Whenever they are in the same room the lightning strikes.

They say it never hits the same spot twice. To Snart’s knowledge it follows Barry like a dog, and the air is hot and ticklish and smells of electricity when he’s around.

It makes him uneven, unsettled, it makes his fingers twitch a little in an anticipation of a touch which never - never - comes.

His voice is young and it breaks sometimes when he’s angry. Leonard likes to make it break.

His eyes are hazel, he’s seen them somewhere before and he’s going crazy with an almost de-ja vu.

The kid is tall and lean and handsome, and Len’s fingers would have curled perfectly around his little butt. They are handcuffed though so they don’t.

He catalogues all that as he’s dragged away: the stubborn chin, the dorky haircut, the way his fingers lie on his hip bones - when planning a heist one can not go light on details.

 

  * **Caitlin Snow has a crush on Barry**



It’s in the details really. 

The way Barry’s willing to go that extra little step that nobody seem to push themselves to take - believing that everyone deserves saving.

The way he’s the easiest man to heal, but also to hurt somehow too.

And everybody looks at him like he walks on water - and what do you know, he does - but Caitlyn just knows that he gives the best piggyback rides and likes to transport people bridal style.

And he sings like he’s been on Glee.

And he’s warm, so warm, cradling her frozen hands in his like he doesn’t notice the ice circle around her.

  
  


  * **Oliver Queen has a crush on Barry**



The fact that Felicity does too doesn’t help. Good thing he’s so good at brooding.

The kid is just ridiculous, running around clad in red leather, taking cats off the trees and helping the old ladies cross the road.

Honest to god, someone like that cannot, should not be real.

He’s like a character of a PG-13 CW TV-show.

Central City is yellow and sunny and their hero is all smiles, and there’s no place for him in Oliver’s green-cloaked world.

He can’t help but tense anyway, when someone - anyone - touches his shoulder like they are allowed, like it’s not a big deal. Barry Allen is made of sunshine and kittens, he’s sure, and if Oliver Queen dares to touch him, his hand would just pass through.

Felicity informs him, it’s entirely possible too if he’d vibrate at the right frequency.

Dear Lord.

The kid vibrates.

Oliver wishes himself back on the island.

 

  * **Mick Rory has a crush on Barry**



Like most things Mick does, it’s chaotic. 

He’s only seen the kid a couple of times, and it’s not like they are on the first name basis. They don’t need to be really.

All Mick knows he’d enjoy very much to hang Barry Allen over the fire and watch him get cooked like a roaster he is.

He believes in the flames, their power to burn off the covers and unveil the real you. 

He watched Barry get burnt once and walk, skin milky as ever. 

All Mick knows since than - the flames don’t touch the holy. 

 

  * **Eobard Thawne has a crush on Barry**



Who would have known.

The future is full of monuments of him with broad shoulders and narrow hips and square jaw, just like any other hero in the book. That is how he knows him - from a picture in a history book, a school trip to the Central City, a poorly shot documentary on the Crisis. 

Than he grows up, and things happen, and the Flash comes back like a Christ.

And it’s not all miracles. 

Although the dead do rise at some point.

It’s a bit of a shock to meet Barry Allen, not too far from his own school trips himself. 

He’s pure. 

Teaching Barry how to walk brings him on the edge of epiphany almost - he knows what the future holds, but right here, in a place and time that has already happened, they don’t need to become rivals. 

He relishes in his presence, enjoys his friendly smile and strong handshake. 

Relinquish the thought of home and all of this could be yours. 

It’s tempting really.

From where he’s standing - sitting - though, Barry’s shoulders look broad enough to be set in stone.


End file.
